El prendedor de oro
by mai-usaxuk
Summary: Un momento...¿¡Kirkland? No podía ser, esto debía ser mentira./...El que yacía en la cama muerto no era nadie mas que uno de lo hermanos mayores de...Arthur/AU/detective!ALFREDXARTHUR


**N/a: **hetalia axis power no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes por mera diversión.

**Advertencias:** mundo alternó, muerte, Oc.

**Parejas: **AlfredxArthur, otras.

* * *

**_"El prendedor de oro"_**

**Prologo **

El sabia que su conocimiento de medicina forense era nulo sin embargo -como buen detective que era- se empaña -cuando sucedía un asesinato en la ciudad-en tratar de encontrar la solución al caso, buscando pistas; huellas ,sangre, todo lo que necesitase.

La victima esta ves había sido un joven caballero esto le pareció extraño, al recurrir que en los anteriores homicidios habían sido solo mujeres jóvenes y para ser exactos 5 casos, unos tras otro.

En los casos anteriores, al igual que este tenia un patrón similar, la persona asesinada se hallaba en la cama boca abajo cubierto de diferentes tipos de rosas y flores, con la sangre pintando descaradamente las sabanas.

Y eso le hacia pensar que solo existía un solo culpable.

Si así era,¿cuál es el propósito?. ¿qué clase de homicida aria esto?

Esto le confundía, nunca presencio algo semejante, no era que nunca hubiese visto una escena del crimen sino que, ¿tal grado de ego tenia para dejar su propia marca? ¿tanta certeza y seguridad siente que no lo encontraran?

Apretó los puños irritado, ya no sabia que pensar de la sociedad. Cada vez se volvía peor.

Se prometió así mismo que descubriría al culpable-pero no diría "aunque sea lo ultimo que haga"-y lo encerraría por el resto de su vida.

-vaya detective veo que ya esta trabajando...-El jefe de policías ,un hombre ya mayor con mucha experiencia se le acerco, el joven Jones le simpatizaba, lo conocía desde la infancia.

-si, espero que esto se resuelva pronto...-

-yo también...ese bastado merece la muerte-Con esto ultimo, Jones asintió no queriendo contradecir las palabras del veterano pues su idea de castigo claramente difería.

-bueno Alfred, nos vemos...tengo que espantar gente curiosa...-Hablo y le dio un toque en la espalda, el menor se volteo para darle un gesto de despedida con la mano. Era de esperarse que un suceso así atrajera a la prensa, uno que otro reportero lo entrevistaría tarde o temprano. Suspiro, mejor iría a revisar el área por si encontraba una pista.

Inspeccionando detenidamente la habitación-donde aconteció el crimen-noto que debajo de la cama un resplandor intenso le llamaba. Al estar a unos centímetros pudo reconocer de que se trataba. Un pequeño y singular objeto.

Un prendedor de oro

Tenia una forma rectangular perfecta y el gancho un podo doblado, en el se mostraba un nombre; "Malcolm Kirkland".

Un momento...¿¡Kirkland!? No podía ser, esto debía ser mentira.

Aturdido guardo el prendador en el bolsillo y se levanto, volteando suavemente el cadáver sin querer confirmar su sospecha.¿no podía ser simple coincidencia?.

Parecía que no.

El que yacía en la cama muerto no era nadie mas que unos de lo hermanos mayores de...

-Arthur...-Con solo pronunciar este nombre recordó cosas que había tratado de ocultar de los demás-y de si mismo-por mucho tiempo.

_Hace tan solo unos años atrás un joven Alfred Jones se sentía querido, amado y sobre todo seguro. Al tener a su lado a su hermano mayor Arthur Kirkland, este le consentía y mimaba aunque ya tuviera la edad suficiente para cuidarse por si mismo. Cada momento para Alfred era maravilloso pues su querido hermano a veces tenia que ausentarse, según le decía por cosas de negocio y dinero, afuera de la ciudad._

_El no se quejaba porque sabia que luego cuando el mayor volviera le recompensaría. Sin embargo esos días que debía estar solo le deprimían, a veces pensaba que Arthur no regresaría y otras-con esperanza en su corazón-que parecería en cualquier momento estaría en la entrada._

_Las noches eran lo peor, cuando el estaba solo no podía dormir, hasta el mas sutil ruido le estremecía. _

_La vida en la ciudad de New York a veces le asustaba, por lo que informaban en las noticias sobre secuestros y asesinatos. Como si lo único que importase fuera la violencia. _

_Y cuando llegaba el día que el ingles volvía, eso ya no importaba. Las noches se volvían tranquilas, las mañanas felices y cálidas._

_Ese ciclo seguía así durante el año completo, del llanto y la soledad le seguía la alegría y paz, así sucesivamente._

_En unos de esos días que Arthur estaba lejos, al llegar de clases ,un hombre parecía esperar fuera de su casa._

_-¿necesita algo?-Pregunto con desconfianza, el desconocido le sonrió algo forzado._

_-¿tu eres Alfred?-¿Le estaba buscando a el?,presentía que quizás algo malo paso y asintió._

_-que bien...tienes que venir conmigo...-_

_-¿ir? ¿donde?...y mas importante ¿quién eres tu?-Contesto sospechando lo que quería ese muchacho, este suspiro._

_-esta bien, si no me queda de otra...yo soy Thomas hermano de Arthur....por desgracia-Dijo esto ultimo con odio-y vengo a buscarte...se lo prometí a ese idiota...-_

_-¿qué?¿ A...Arthur le ocurrió algo?-Asustado, se tambaleó al caminar. Si al británico le paso algo no podría soportarlo._

_-temo decirte que si...perdimos el contacto con el, el lunes ...así que lo mas probable es que este...-No pudo seguir, lo sollozos del menor lo detuvieron.¿Su hermano menor era tan querido por este muchacho?,vaya de ese estúpido obligarlo a jurar semejante cuidado. Ahora tendría que ver que haría._

_-vaya supongo que una parte de mi lamenta su partida...-Thomas, acaricio al menor-tienes que aceptarlo...ahora vamos...-_

_-no quiero...voy a quedarme aquí y lo buscare...-Con los ojos aun con lagrimas se le enfrento, mostrando seguridad. Sabia que Arthur podría seguir con vida, donde quiera que este._

_-esta bien...la única ayuda que tendrás es el dinero para que puedas vivir, de mi no sabrás mas...pero niño olvídate de el, no vale la pena que lo busques...-Sin mas Thomas kirkland desapareció de su vista, Alfred tampoco quería saber de el._

_Nadie menciono la desaparición de su hermano, como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Aunque esto no lo desanimo de su objetivo, el lo encontraría._

Quizás por eso el se había convertido en detective. Y en uno de los mejores.

Eso si, reconocía que tras el tiempo había perdido el anhelo y la esperanza, terminando por aceptar su muerte. Pero gracias a esta pista cambio de opinión.

Encontraría a Arthur, fuese como fuese.

* * *

**N/a: **Espero que sea de su agrado. Pobre UK sus hermanos son malos con el. xD

Thomas: Irlanda.

Malcolm: Escocia.

**¿reviews?**


End file.
